Lab Rats: Welcome to Mission Creek
by Sloane Michaels
Summary: Skye is from Seaford. She is staying with the Davenport's while her parents are away on business. She meets the bionic teenagers and falls in love with one of them. How will she withstand the demanding life of living with the Davenport's? (Follows season one of Disney XD's Lab Rats.)(More characters than listed)(I am continuing this story from my previous account, Skye Roberts)
1. A Quick Author's Note (Please Read)

**Hello! I forgot the password to my previous account, Skye Roberts. So, I am continuing my series on this account. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will uplaod the beginning of Commando App, and finish it off throughout the rest of the month. Hopefully. My parents are very strict when it comes to grades and my recent C in History has caused them to place EXTREME limits on my fanfiction writing time. I told my friends that my parents would kill me for the grade I got, and they kinda are, with taking away what I spend all my freetime in. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~ Skye (now Sloane.)**


	2. Commando App

**Here's what I've got so far on the Commando App episode. Again, I had another account, Skye Roberts, which has the first episode on it. I lost my password and can't update that account any more :( I can repost it here if anyone wants me to. The episode isn't finished yet, I just wanted to post what I had so far. I will finish it ASAP. Here you go!**

Chapter One

The day in itself started off weirder than usual. I awoke at seven in the morning, an hour later than usual, causing me to miss running in the morning. I thought about the past month, I had moved to Mission Creek from Seaford to live with the Davenports while my parents were away on business. I had met a totally weird kid who enjoyed flirting with me and imagining that I was his girlfriend. I had discovered three bionic teenagers in Mr. Davenport's basement/lab, and fallen for the youngest and cutest one. Leo and I had brought them out of the basement for the first time, bringing them to high school. Wow! That was a packed four weeks, I told myself as I got out of bed and limped to the bathroom to dress for school. The bionic teens father, had found out about our escape from the lab and brought us home, banishing Adam, Bree, and Chase, the bionic teens, from any contact with the outside world. Leo had thrown a party for the teens, causing Davenport to send Adam, Bree, and Chase to a training facility in the frozen tundra. However, the teens tricked the driver, and replaced themselves with some robots that Davenport had made to replace them at home. The teens had been taken to the recycling center, still keeping the charade. Leo and I had gone to save them, resulting in my fractured leg. Adam, Bree, and Chase were allowed to stay in Mission Creek, and I was now Chase Davenport's first girlfriend. I limped out of my room. Having an injury was unnatural for me. I was very strong and had never broken a bone before. I reached the kitchen.

"Hey, Skye," Tasha greeted, "Up a little late are you?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Is Chase down in the lab?" I asked, still exhausted from yesterday's happenings.

"Yeah, honey," Tasha replied, head in the fridge. "You hungry?"

"Naw, I'll eat at school." I grabbed a cup of coffee, took a sip, and dumped the rest. I really hated coffee, but it was great for waking me up in the morning. I left the kitchen and entered the secret code into the touchpad, revealing a secret elevator. I entered and headed down to the lab. Today was Adam, Bree, and Chase's first day of high school as official students.

Chapter Two

I entered the lab as Mr. Davenport was talking to the bionic teens and Leo, "Okay guys," he said. "You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a sole-bruising, confidence-crushing, apocalyptic environment." Davenport paused. "High school."

"Really, Davenport? It's not that bad," I said walking over to Chase and giving him a big hug.

Chase hugged me back. "Good morning, Skye," he said, a bit nervously.

"Adam, Bree?" Davenport said. Chase looked expectantly at Davenport, an arm around my waist. "Your glitch test results are fairly stable."

"Yes!" Bree exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam shouted. I just stared at him. Chase had a super-intelligence, and Adam had none whatsoever. Davenport needed to do something about that. Chase chuckled at Adam's stupidity. I glanced over at Leo, who hadn't said a word yet.

"But, Chase," Davenport continued, "I am still concerned about your commando app." Chase looked serious and a bit sad.

"Commando App!" Leo stated. "Put on some underpants! We're going to school!" Leo was still upset that I was Chase's girlfriend, not his.

"Leo!" I said, annoyed. "It's probably some amazing ability that Chase has, not something to do with wearing underwear or not!" Chase blushed.

"See, in the face of an imminent threat," Davenport began to tell the details of the Commando App, as he walked over to Chase, placing his hands on his shoulders. "And he becomes a fearless brute, I like to call Spike."

"Really? There's another, completely different, side to you?" I asked, surprised. Fearless brute were not in Chase's description at all.

"Yeah, but, I'm not a fan of it," Chase said, embarrassed.

"It's kind of like a fight or flight thing, except I took out the flight part, USELESS, and replaced it with the testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid, that's mad!" Davenport was obviously proud of this ability and worked himself up talking about it. Leo was captivated by the description, and I could tell by his face that he wanted to see Spike.

"Yikes! That's worse than Andrew!" I joked. I got a small laugh from Bree. I squeezed Chase lovingly. "Please don't let Spike come out, no matter how cool he seems. You know, with all that cool stuff that he. . . okay, I wouldn't mind meeting Spike," I admitted.

"Don't worry, I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head," Chase assured.

"Anything that is you isn't ugly," I told Chase, sincerely.

He smiled and kissed me quickly. Man, I was loving being Chase's girlfriend.

"Oh yeah?" Davenport reminded. "Remember last Christmas, when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?"

"He punched me with them!" Chase defended.

"Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel!" Adam stated.

I rose my eyebrows at that comment. "Really?" I asked Chase.

"Yeah, I don't really remember that," Chase said.

Chapter Three

"You know, letting Chase go to school isn't really such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out," Davenport let us know.

"But, Davenport?" I begged, this was sooo against my personality, but I really wanted Chase to be at school. "Chase has to come!"

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. I thought he was going to be sincere about this, but he ended in saying, "With these guys, I'll finally get the prime spot in the school cafeteria."

"Leo!"

"That's right guys, put on your coats, cuz I'm gonna ride your tails!" Leo said, starting to do a weird gallop.

"Please say that you have some kind of technology to erase THAT from memory," I said. Chase shook his head.

"Look, don't worry!" Adam insisted. "We'll make sure he stays out of trouble." This conversation was beginning to sound like a first for the Davenports, not because the teens were going to leave the lab, but because they were talking about keeping Chase out of trouble. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Bree blurted, "It's one for all and all for one. Unless you losers make me look bad, which in that case, I am dropping you lameos," Bree was serious.

"I'll be sure that Spike doesn't show up," I assured. "I don't know if I'll like that side of Chase."

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school," Chase insisted. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory! I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere!"

"Astronaut lawyer?" I asked. "I don't really want to know what that is. No offense Chase," I said.

"None taken," Chase placed his hands on my waist. "How's your leg?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied. "With the healing system I've aquired, it should be as good as new in a month or two."

"Yeah, you were lucky that your bone cracked slightly, instead of shattering or worse," Chase comforted.

I blushed.

"Okay, you can go to school!" Davenport gave in. I perked up in excitement. Chase was coming to school! "But I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx." I smiled at the thought.

"Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything because Spike ripped out her larynx," I stated. Chase laughed. It was kind of funny.

"The point is, keep him out of trouble!"

"Hey! Look what I found!" Adam said, bringing out some boxing gloves. He punched the air and then hit Chase, sending him flying. Adam hid mockingly behind Bree. Leo perked up suddenly. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Chase!" I yelled. I went over to help him up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!" Adam apologized.

Chapter Four

We walked to school. Chase was fun to talk to. He explained what Davenport had told him of the Christmas mishap, with Adam or Bree bursting in with bits of information I'm sure Chase purposely left out. We entered the cafeteria.

"Okay, you guys," Leo warned us. "That's Principal Perry," he nodded toward a heavy set lady in a pantsuit. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit.

"Okay," Chase said nervously.

"I could take her down," I bragged. "She doesn't seem that bad."

"HEY YOU!" Principal Perry screamed at a kid across the room. "NO TONGUE RINGS IN SCHOOL!" The girl shut her mouth quickly, in a poor attempt to hide it. "DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT! I WILL TAKE A METAL DETECTOR TO YOUR FACE!" Principal Perry went speed-walking to the other side of the cafeteria, where the accused girl was escaping the room, and Principal Perry's wrath.

"Okay," I said, a bit scared of Principal Perry. I slipped my hand into Chase's. "She'll probably take me down first."

A familiar-looking boy walked toward us. "This is it! My chance for romance!" Bree said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books, and the cute guy with the supple eyes picks them up."

"That's not the only way to find romance," I said, glancing at Chase. Leo hurried over to me and tried to grab my hand, but i jerked it away. Bree subtly dropped her books just as a teacher came in. The teacher slipped on the books. "Tell me why I hang out with you guys again?" I asked, laughing inside from that hilarious mishap. "I wish I had that on video," I complained.

"Whoops! Sorry, I'm new," Bree excused. THe teacher just walked off, mad.

Leo shifted his backpack. "Okay, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table," Leo gestured to the cool table. "But we can sit cool table adjacent."

I rolled my eyes. Back in Seaford, I sat wherever I wanted. Yeah, there was a cool table, but all I had to do was sit down and everybody at the table would talk to me.

"FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table," Bree informed.

"WHAT!" Leo screamed. I glared at Leo for screaming next to Chase. I looked over to Adam and saw he was making the cheerleaders blush as he was using oranges as eyes and playing peek-a-boo with them. "He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders! And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cups," Leo warned.

I laughed at that. And I kind of wanted to know where those places were, but at the same time, didn't.

"Those girls are actually talking to him!" Chase exclaimed. "And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever!" Chase grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table together. "See ya!" we shouted, leaving a confused and a bit nervous Leo behind with Bree.

Chapter Five

Chase took seat at the table. I stood next to him. "Hey, I'm Chase," Chase introduced himself.

"And I'm Skye," I looked at a girl who was obviously checking Chase out, "Chase's girlfriend," I finished. "We're new here. I'm from Seaford."

"Yeah, I'm from. . . " Chase began.

"Alaska!" I finished for him. He looked at me weird. "I told Cavin yesterday that you guys were from Alaska." He formed his mouth into an o-shape. I hugged him. "Told you you'd love school," I whispered. He blushed.

Leo came over not-so-stealthily saying, "Move in, move in."

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam said to them. "THe cheerleaders say that when the football players get here, we're gonna get a free pudding cup!" Adam was obviously psyched about the pudding.

Leo nodded, nervously. "Hi!" Leo said to the girl who had been staring at Chase. "Walk away," Leo said to us out of the corner of his mouth. He turned back to the girl. Chase looked confused. "How's it going?" Leo looked back at Chase, "You're in great danger," he said out of the corner of his mouth. Okay, to admit it, I was a bit freaked out at that comment. Then the football players came in chanting.

"Hey Chase," I said, "We should go." I remembered what the Black Dragons had done to kids back at Seaford High. We kind of needed to find a different table at this point.

A tall football player came up to Leo and sniffed him with disgust.

"Okay, Trent," Leo offered and walked away.

Chapter Six

Trent slammed his hand on the table in front of Chase, making Chase wince. Trent grabbed Chase by the top of the head and brutally turned Chase's head up toward him. "Hey, that's my seat," he said, a bit annoyed. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" Trent slapped the table at his weird joke.

"Leave him alone, Trent," I warned.

"Aw, you need your girlfriend to stand up for you?" Trent teased.

"Leave him alone," I repeated. He looked at me, as if he was sizing up the threat. Then he returned to Chase.

"We should probably go," Bree said to Chase. "He's not very absorbent," Bree told Trent, jokingly.

Chase cringed as Trent took a cup of water and spilled it on the table. "Oh! Look, a spill!" Trent said. He grabbed Chase by his collar. "And I'm gonna wipe it up with your face!"

I leaned onto a nearby chair for support and kicked Trent in the side. Trent let go of Chase and stumbled to the side. "I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted at Trent.

Trent grabbed me and threatened, "You're lucky that you're a girl."

"Don't let that factor stop you," I replied, bravely. Trent was all talk and no bite.

"Oh!" Trent mocked. "The new girl thinks that she's a better fighter than me!" He looked at me. "I won't hurt you because I'm a gentleman, and. ."

"Gentleman?" I mocked. Trent was obviously mad, and would have said something else, but Chase grabbed him and pinned him to the table. I took a step back, surprised.

Chase looked at me, nodded flirtatiously, and then returned to Trent. "Think again, bubble neck," Chase yelled at Trent, in a deep voice. "I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!"

Bree rushed over to me, a bit freaked out at Chase's random outburst. Adam nearly fell out of his chair coming over, quickly. "Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back!" Adam warned.

"Spike!" I asked. No wonder Chase was talking deep and acting strange. Chase, or Spike, threw Trent into the rest of the football players.

"YOU have NO idea who you're messing with," Trent replied with a comeback. "PUDDING CUPS!" Two kids ran up to Trent and gave him a pudding cup.

"Oh, I'll take those!" Spike said, grabbing the pudding. He squeezed the cups until they burst on Trent and his friends.

"Okay, this is not normal!" I whispered to Bree.

"Of course it isn't. That's not Chase! It's Spike!" Bree replied.

"Well Spike has some cool comebacks," I awed. Bree rolled her eyes.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Trent yelled at Spike. Spike roared at the football players, sending them running out of the cafeteria. "Well, you're lucky we have to get to the reading center right now!" Trent ran out of the room. Trent was such a coward.

Everyone in the room clapped for Spike's performance. Spike proudly walked over to me and pulled me over to the table. I cringed a bit as Spike grabbed my hand. This wasn't Chase, but I was too scared to remove my hand. "Take a seat, compadres," Spike ordered Adam, Bree, and Leo. "This table's ours now." Spike put his feet on the table, and leaned back. Adam, Bree, and Leo came over. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Spike.

Leo made a couple of passes at the cheerleaders. "Hello ladies," he said. "You may remember me from health class, when I passed out during the 'Miracle of Birth' video."

"Really?" I asked. I wanted something to get my mind of of Spike.

"It's good to see you again," Leo said, trying to sound cool.

Chapter Seven

Breakfast was over, and I couldn't wait to get away from Spike. I rushed to my new locker and checked my class schedule. I had English first period. All I could do was hope that Spike didn't have it too.

I grabbed my English books and closed my locker. On the other side was Spike, at Chase's locker. Of course! "Hi Spike," I waved nervously. "What's your next class?"

"Math," he replied gruffly.

"Okay," I said, walking away. "See you later!" I replied in more of a question. Why I didn't just be brave in front of Spike? He was Chase, just, with some weird bionic app on. Why hadn't Spike turned back to Chase? It was bionics, so Chase should be able to turn Spike off, right?

Spike pulled me over. "Skye," he said. He started to kiss me but I moved out of the way.

"I don't want to be late to class," I lied.

Spike pulled me over again and this time held me firmer. "You'll be on time," Spike assured. He was creeping me out.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Can you let go of me?"

"Kiss me first," Spike ordered.

"I'd rather not," I replied. "I mean it's school and all."

Spike ignored me and leaned in for the kiss. I flipped Spike and made a run for English class. I would keep at least an arm and a half lengths away from Spike at all times.

The four of us all had gym together, so we were walking down the hall to get ready for the class. Leo was in front, pumping up the people we passed.

"Alright! Here come the Alpha-dogs!" Leo shouted. I stood next to Adam, as far away from Spike as I could get. We continued to walk down the hallway. I was going to head toward my locker to get my gym clothes, when Leo started barking.

"Don't do that," I warned Leo. He nodded, a scared expression on his face.

Spike was still strutting around. I semi-hid behind Adam. Don't judge me! Spike was creepy!

"Wait, if we're the Alpha-dogs," Bree started.

"What are you thinking Bree?" I asked, warily.

Bree dropped her books on the floor. I face-palmed. Two boys jumped to help Bree pick up her books. "Ooh," Bree exclaimed. "I love this!"

The same boy from the cafeteria walked by and handed Spike a hall pass. The boy looked at me and walked away.

"What's this?" Spike asked.

"That's an all-access hall pass!" Leo shouted, excitedly.

"You can go anywhere you want with that!" I exclaimed.

"I can go anywhere I want already," Spike strutted over to where I was. "These," Spike pulled up his arms and flexed his muscles, "are my hall passes."

"I know that Spike is in my boyfriend's body, but I've gotta say that that is just sad," I noted, referring to Spike's so-called muscles.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Bree stated.

Spike grabbed my hand and kissed me. It was disgusting. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed at him. It was true. I was Chase's girlfriend, not Spike's. The fact that Spike was in Chase's body made no difference. There was only one good side to having Spike here, and that was the popularity.

Chapter Eight

Spike looked at me cockily, but suddenly, halfway through my sentence, his face changed to confusion. "Commando App disengaged?" he asked, sounding more like Chase. "Guys! Why was I in Commando Mode?" Chase turned to me. "I'm not your boyfriend?" he asked, hurt.

"No! You are!" I insisted. "Spike wasn't! He scared me and hit on me constantly!" I looked at him honestly. "I would never want to break up with you." Chase looked somewhat relieved. He wrapped his arm around my waist and then returned to the Commando App subject.

"Were you in Commando Mode?" Bree faked.

"I didn't see a Commando Mode!" Leo blurted, face blank.

"Ooh! That's good!" Adam said. "We all keep lying!" Bree and Adam stared at him angrily.

"Don't EVER go into Commando Mode again!" I screamed at Chase.

Chase winced at my voice raise, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I was serious, and I had just placed my point.

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" Chase shouted, flipping out.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing!" Leo assured. "You manhandled the quarterback, and pudding popped the whole offensive line!" Leo said excitedly.

"WHAT!" Chase shouted. "Oh, great. This is so gonna come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination," Chase was flipping out and I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. Chase kept on pacing.

"You know what Spike would say to that?" Bree asked. "Nothing! He'd rip out your rib cage and play it like a xylophone!"

Chase rolled his eyes at Bree's comment.

"Yeah! I like him!" Adam agreed. "He's like a big fun monster in your sad, little body." Adam teased Chase on his size.

"I'll get Spike back," Leo said. He threw off his backpack and grabbed my collar. "It's a good thing you're a girl, or else I'd take you down!"

I looked down at Leo, spitefully. I slapped his face and Leo cowered away from me. Chase and I laughed. Leo threatening me would never make Spike show up.

"Don't even think about it," I warned Leo.

"This isn't gonna work," Leo said.

Chapter Nine

We sat in the cafeteria for lunch at the cool table. Bree was being Bree. Adam was using a straw to eat his lunch. Chase was sitting, pondering something.

"Hey, baby," Leo flirted with a cheerleader. "Wanna nibble?" he asked, referring to a sandwich in his hands.

I glared at Leo, for two reasons. One, he was being weird in front of the whole school; and two, he wasn't flirting with me. I mean, it's always fun to get mad at Leo for flirting with me. Who cares. I had a boyfriend now. Speaking of that boyfriend, I looked at Chase. He was staring at nothing in particular. "Chase?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I returned to eating my lunch.

Trent came in and sat at a table in the corner of the lunch room. "Hey!" Chase jumped. "There's Trent." Trent sat at the other table. As he sat, the whole table rocked, sending all the football players food sliding off the table. "I'd better go apologize." Chase got up and began to walk over there. I decided to follow him.

Bree put an arm out, stopping Chase. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" she said.

"Mail him a greeting card!" Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"That explains the plethora of anonymous greeting cards I've been getting," I commented. Leo shrunk back, embarrassed.

"Guys!" Adam said. "Look, the cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw!" So that was what Adam was eating. Adam sucked on his lunch. "Ooh, giblet-y!"

To Be Continued Soon. . .

 **That's what I've got so far! Please leave a review. I could use some tips and ideas for any chapters to come. I sometimes get writer's block and it takes awhile to get out of that, so I'll do my best to post quickly. Thanks!**


	3. Commando App (Continued)

**Hey, I'm back with the rest of Commando App. Sorry for splitting it in two. Anyway, enjoy! R &R.**

 _Previously. . ._

 _"Leave him alone."_

 _"Oh, the new girl thinks she's a better fighter than me!"_

 _"ROAR!"_

 _"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back."_

 _"Spike!"_

 _"In the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando App acts up and Chase becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's like fight or flight, except I took out the flight part, cuz useless. And I replaced it with the testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid, that's mad."_

 _"Don't EVER go into Commando Mode again!"_

 _"Oh there's Trent, I should probably go apologize."_

 _"Send him a greeting card, it's so much more personal."_

 _"Look the teenagers cut up my food into tiny pieces; I'm eating a turkey burger with a straw!"_

"Hey! New kid!" Principal Perry shouted at Chase. Okay, now she was bugging us. "Come here!" Chase scrambled up to her nervously. I stood up and stood behind him reassuringly. "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" Chase looked like he was scared silent. "NO! You don't! Because my football players DON'T get humiliated!" Chase leaned back a bit.

"They look humiliated to me," Adam said, referring to a janitor taking some garbage away and knocking Trent and one of his friends on the head with it.

"Shut up, Adam," I snapped. Adam continued to suck at his food. Chase looked a bit freaked out.

"I know what team spirit is about, because I was the jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship team!" Principal Perry began bowing to an imaginary crowd that obviously wasn't there and probably never would be.

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase stammered.

"Yea," I agreed. I admit it. This woman was freaking me out.

"DON'T MOCK ME, SQUASH FACE!"

"Okay, Perry," I interjected. "No one is going to talk to my boyfriend that way." Chase pulled me back and I stood next to him scowling.

"My career ended when trash talkers like you two got inside my head, and I wiped," Principal Perry continued. "One zebra called it the most single-bodied collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked. I face-palmed. My boyfriend knew nothing of sports.

"She means referee," I whispered.

"IT'S A REFEREE! YOU DESK DONKEY!" Principal Perry got in Chase's face. Chase leaned back far.

"Hold it there!" I ordered. This woman was not going to treat us that way!

"Trent told me what you did at breakfast," she told me and Chase. "You will not undermine the moral of my team!"

Okay, first, was I getting ignored, and second, moral? "Moral? What moral?" I jutted in. Probably not the best time to though.

"Shut it, pretty face," Prinicipal Perry shouted at me. "Evacuate this table," she ordered my friends and I. NOW!" Adam, Bree, and Leo scramble up. I jumped back a bit. Why did her breath smell like sardines?

Suddenly, Chase leaned forward and began acting weird again. "Watch who you're talking to Sport's Bra. I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the course and blamed the other team for your weakness."

I stepped back to where Adam, Bree, and Leo were standing. Adam looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think this Spike thing has gotten a bit out of hand?" Leo asked Bree and I.

"He might have crossed the line at sports bra," Bree informed.

"Oh, yeah!" I agreed.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry defended herself.

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked, threateningly.

This had gone too far. So, despite my fear of Spike, I tapped his shoulder and said," Uh, Cha... I mean, Spike? Let's just leave this alone and let little Chase peek right out again?"

Spike wrapped his arm around my waist and I froze.

"He doesn't know!" Principal Perry defended, a bit too hard. "He wasn't there!" She gathered herself together again.

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?" Spike suggested.

"Joke's on you!" Principal Perry shouted at him. "I have FIVE cats! Hah!"

"Not much of a joke," I said, barely loud enough to hear.

"Did I ask your opinion?" she shouted at me.

"No," I cowered. This lady was scary, creepy, weird, and totally not qualified to be principal.

She walked away. Spike looked at me. I smiled nervously. "So, babe. . . " he started.

"For the last time, I'm not dating you," I said. "And I am not your girlfriend."

"Whatever."

"Do something. . ." Trent whined to Principal Perry. She returned to Spike.

"All right, kid," she said. "I'll make you a deal." She was obviously trying to sound like she wasn't scared of Spike, but I could tell she kinda was. Trent and the football team came up behind her. "Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way."

"Voting?" I hoped, a bit too soon.

"With a bone-crushing grunge match on the football field!" Okay, we could win this. It was just Trent, and his team, against us. And I knew football pretty well. When you date a football player, you get to know A LOT about football."

"We're in," Spike agreed.

"Finally! Something we agree on!" I exclaimed. "Me," he pointed to himself. "Him," he pointed to Adam. "Her," he pointed to Bree. "Her," he pointed to me. "And. . . him," Spike unwillingly pointed to Leo.

Adam rubbed Leo's shoulders.

"Great! Now Leo's gonna play," I groaned.

"Hey!"

I just glared at him.

"You and your band of nobodies, versus my fighting dingoes," Principal Perry shouted.

"Who is she calling nobody?" I asked offended.

"Yea, I just got half of a BFF necklace!" Bree agreed.

"Technically, I gave it to you," I reminded Bree as Leo acted excited over Bree's friendship necklace.

"I still got one!" she defended.

"Winner takes table, AND all the glory!" Principal Perry continued.

"Oh, ma'am," Leo said quickly. "As much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight."

"God, Leo!" I said. "Stop stalling!"

"I'm just trying to protect the 'Leo'."

"Sure. . . "

"Ah, just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds," Principal Perry seemed as if she was going to back down. "So let's take it to the dog park across the street!"

Spike nodded, knowingly. WOW! Spike was cocky! Andrew wasn't even this cocky. The football team cheered and ran out of the room with Principal Perry at their heels. Spike made some not so intimidating faces at them as they left.

"Am I the only one who's gonna need a fresh pair of pants?" Leo asked.

"LEO!" I shouted at him. "You're potty-trained, right?"

Leo glared at me, and Adam sheepishly raised his hand. I rolled my eyes. THIS was gonna be my football team.

 **A/N: So, Skye can't play in the football game, because she sprained her ankle in Crush, Chop, and Burn (Yes, sprained, not broke. I messed up a bit on that one. Sorry.)**

I watched my friends stand on the football field. Oh, I also saw Spike on the football field. I couldn't play because of the accident at the recycling center a few days ago, but I could cheer them on.

Leo walked up to one of the football players, who happened to be twice his size. Poor Leo. "This doesn't seem fair."

"Seems fair to me!" Principal Perry shouted. She was in a referee uniform. "Game on!"

"How are you even principal?" I shouted at her.

"Okay! Let's huddle!" Leo shouted. I joined in.

"Huh?"

"Pardon me?"

"I huddled before I got here," Spike said, grabbing my hand. I just went with it. No matter how much I resisted Spike's weird way of hitting on me, he just ignored it. That, and I am sorry to admit that I was a bit scared of him.

"Oh, man," Leo groaned. "You guys don't know how to play football."

"Okay," I said, taking charge. "We need to stop Trent and his poxy from coming over here and going past the cones."

"Whoa Skye!" Leo disagreed. "This is my team; I will teach them how to play."

"Oh. you think you know more about football than me?"

"Of course I do."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a girl."

"That's sexist."

"So what! Girls don't know football."

"Well, girls do if they date a football player for one year."

"So you go to a few games."

"No, I go to ALL the games. Andrew insisted on it."

"Oh, so you watch a game. Doesn't mean you know..."

"I know A LOT about football! It was all Andrew talked about!"

"HIKE!" Trent shouted from the other side of the field. He threw the ball back and scored a touchdown. A player came running at us and tackled us both to the ground. Leo screeched.

"That's a touchdown," I said, laying on the ground. Now the Dingos had seven points.

\- Time Skip -

"Alright, Adam," Leo started.

"You squat down right here," I said, shooting a look at Leo. Adam squatted. "And when Leo says hike, you're gonna pass the ball through your legs to. . . "

"My hands," Leo continued, "which will be right here." Leo placed his hands under Adam.

"Whoa!" Adam stopped, standing straight. "It's football, not handsball." The other team finished their huddle.

"Hey, nuggethead," Spike said to Adam. "Quit sucking air, and hike him the ball," Spike got into position. He glanced at me. "Like this." Spike gave Leo the ball. However, two football players came running at him and carried him to the end zone.

"Hey!" Leo shouted.

"Safety!" Trent shouted. "Two points!"

"Leo!" I shouted, even though it wasn't his fault that he was small, and scrawny, and weak, and. . . Okay, it kind of is his fault. Now the Dingoes had nine points. And the game continued.

-Time Skip-

"Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and use them as sweatbands!" Spike growled.

"Okay," I replied, disgusted.

"The only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed, your super strength, and your super nutty split personality," Leo said. Spike nodded.

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"Well, you do it all the time," Leo snapped."

"What? Cheat?"

"Yeah."

"On what?"

"Whatever you need to. School, for example."

I kicked Leo. "I don't cheat, Mister Tiny McLittlestein."

"Whatever," Leo returned to the huddle.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Bree agreed. "I already smell like a sweaty ape, I don't want it to be for nothing!" Adam just nodded.

"Here's what we're gonna do. . . " Leo said. I headed to the sidelines. I wanted to be surprised when they won this game.

"AND BREAK!" They all shouted.

Bree came over and kicked her leg up cheering. We all stared at her. "I'm the football player AND the cheerleader. I'm that good."

"Cool!" I said. "However, what do you exactly know about football?"

"I didn't say I knew how to do both!"

"I was kidding!"

They started. "Hey," Leo said. "Is that a biggie burger truck pulling up?" He pointed at an imaginary truck. The whole other team looked to see, and Bree super speeded quickly around the players. "Guess not," Leo finished. "Hike!"

Suddenly, the football players realized that their shoes were tied together. "HEY!" Trent shouted."How did our shoelaces tied together?"

Spike ran through the players knocking them to the ground. "Whoo!" Leo shouted. "Touchdown!"

Leo, Bree, and Adam began cheering. Spike and I stared at them, arms crossed. "What? If Bree can be the cheerleader, so can I!" Adam defended.

I left the field, heading around the park. I saw a biggie burger truck. I shrugged and bought a burger. Then, I headed back to the game.

I came back to see Principal Perry break into the Alpha-dogs huddle. The score was 23 - 17, Dingos in the lead.

Spike came up to me and again, tried to kiss me, saying, "Kiss for good luck?"

"NO!" I screamed in is face. "I. Am not. Your girlfriend."

Halfway through my sentence, Spike's face softened. "Wait!" he said. "Where am I? And, am I wearing a jockstrap?" He began to try to find a comfortable position.

"Hey, um, if you remember what I said, like, two seconds ago, I was talking to Spike, not. . . "

"Yeah, I guessed that."

I relaxed. Okay. Chase was back. I hugged him.

"Oh no! It's Chase!" Bree said.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked. Creepy Spike was gone. My boyfriend Chase was back. So, is there a problem? I don't think so.

"We need Spike back!" Bree shouted. She smacked ont eh side of Chase's helmet. "Where is he! Where is Spike!" Adam pulled her back.

"Hey let's go!" Trent shouted. "We don't have all day!"

"Time out!" Leo shouted.

"I told you!" Chase said. "I don't want to be Spike!"

"Oh, come on, Chase," I said, much to my surprise. "Just let Spike out for a few minutes, so we can win this game?" I begged. "Oh, and make sure he knows I am not a fan of him hitting on me every ten seconds."

"I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years, and now I don't even remember it."

"Chase, I never thought about that," I said. "I hated Spike because he was creepy, and weird, and annoying. So basically, a cocky version of Leo."

"HEY!" Leo shouted.

"I never realized that you hated Spike because you couldn't enjoy your first day of school. I'm sorry." I would kiss him, but his helmet prevented that.

"Yea, I feel selfish," Leo said.

"Yeah," Bree agreed.

Adam walked up to Chase sincerely, but instead of apologizing, he attempted to bring Spike back. "Oh, come on! Snap out of it! I wanna win!"

"No, he's right," Leo stopped Adam.

"Come on guys. We can still win this thing," Chase encouraged. "And even if we don't what have we got to lose?"

"Our table."

"Popularity."

"Cheerleaders."

"Everything."

"Come on!" Trent shouted. "We playing football, or are we playing putt putt?" He laughed at his not-hilarious joke.

"Here's what we're gonna do." We all huddled together. I didn't try to stop Leo. He might actually have a good idea. "I'll do a flea-flicker toss to Chase."

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass."

"Adam, assume the position," Leo ordered. I got off the field.

"Alright. This is the last time I'm doing this!" Adam agreed and assumed the position.

"Ready?" Leo shouted."Hike!"

Adam threw the ball back and Leo passed it to Chase. Chase looked at the other side. An opponent came at him, and Chase tricked him. Leo called to Chase. Chase prepared to throw the ball, but Bree called to him. Chase switched targets, but Adam called him. Chase switched again. His siblings continued to call out. Chase looked around confused.

"THROW IT!" I shouted from the sidelines.

"It's all big scribbles!" he shouted. The opposite team flipped Chase and piled on top of him. The game was over.

"Game over!" Principal Perry shouted. "Dingos win!"

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha-duds," Trent said. "By the way, girl who threatened me, you're welcome anytime."

"Not happening Trent. I already have a boyfriend and wouldn't trade him for all the popularity in the world."

"Whatever, weirdo." Trent left. "This time, the pudding's on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted as he ran off.

"Well, we may not be the alpha-dogs anymore, but at least we still have each other." He took off his helmet and kissed me. I smiled. "We're not total nobodies."

"Yeah, we're not total nobodies." I agreed.

"No, we are total nobodies, but, at least I have your four to carry my broken butt home." Leo dropped to the floor, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and I picked him up and carried him out of the park.

-Time Skip-

"I have to return these uniforms," Chase said. "Skye, wanna come?"

"Sure," I agreed. I wanted to talk to him. We both left.

"Hey, about today," I started. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know," Chase said. "I should let you guys know this kind of stuff before the last minute."

"But, Chase," I insisted. "You missed your first day of school."

"Yeah, so what. I still have you, and that's what matters."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he kissed my cheek. "I don't care if I miss all of school. Just let me know what I do. I don't want to miss out on that."

"Chase," I laughed. We walked into the cafeteria. Chase put the uniforms away and we kissed quickly.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Principal Perry shouted. "What are you doing here? And this is a school, not a place to make out."

"Perry," I said, spitefully.

"Will you get out of our business?" Chase asked.

"Nope!" she responded. "By the way, because you lost, you're gonna need to clean up the school."

"I'm gonna go," I left to grab a science book I'd left in my locker earlier. I came back into the room to see that Chase's commando app was on again.

"Your whole life's a disappointment!" Perry shouted.

"At least I don't look like a frog!" Spike replied.

"People love frogs. You look like an owl!"

"Owls are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people like you.

"Yeah, I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boy band?

"You look like a bulldog!"

"You look like a poodle!"

"People make calendars of poodles. How many bulldog calendars have you seen?"

"Ten. I collect 'em."

"They must be worth a lot 'cause they're so rare. Speaking of rare, when was your last date?"

"Tuesday. We had clams. They looked just like you."

Spike sniffed her. "Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy."

"Yeah, well, lucky for us, we already have the turkey!"

I left the room and headed home. Spike would be there awhile longer. I heard Spike shout at Principal Perry once more before I left.

"Ireland called, they want their leprechaun back." I laughed hysterically. Okay, Spike could be hilarious.

 **Okay! I'm finally done. This is one of my favorite episodes from Lab Rats. The only episode that tops this is Lab Rats vs Mighty Med. Anyway, it takes forever to write these chapters, so it's probably gonna take a week at a time to update each chapter. I may even add a chapter or two of my own, just to enhance Chase and Skye's relationship. Anyway, if you have any ideas for an added chapter, or for Skye to fit into an episode, please let me know.**

 **Does anyone have an idea on how I can fit Skye into Leo's Jam? I have a few ideas, but am still trying to figure out Skye's response to Chase taking Danielle to the dance, and not her.**

 **Thank you to the guests who suggested how to fit in Skye to this chapter. Also, thanks for your review! There's more to come soon!**


	4. Leo's Jam

**Hey! I'm back again. (Cheering or booing, whatever you feel like doing. Silence works too.) Okay, so here's Leo's Jam. It's kind of hard to fit Skye into this chapter. However, I spoke to one of my friends who is a great help when I have writer's block and asked about some ideas I had. So, thank you AVC (only the initials for privacy reasons) for your help! I hope this turns out good. And, yes. I might have created a new word, eg. sarcasticized. I makes sense, right? Also, I may use a bit of mild language in this chapter; I normally wouldn't do that, but. . .**

 **Okay, on another topic, I'm gonna start doing replies to reviews. Here we go. . .**

Dove-Nidel-Davenport: Thank you so much! I was so psyched about this series that I couldn't even imagine changing anything.

Guest: Thank you. Don't worry. I have something up my sleeve for that. She will DEFINITELY stay throughout the series. I couldn't even think about letting her leave Mission Creek. . . and Chase. How will she get to stay? You'll have to wait and see. . .

Guest: Thank you. I know them like I know my friends.

Elizabeth Smith: Thank you. Remember season three, episode 12, 'You Posted What'? Oh, yeah. You know what I'm talking about.

 **BTW, I've forgotten to do this before. . . DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters. I only own Skye.**

 **R &R!**

 _Previously. . ._

 _"I already have a boyfriend and I wouldn't trade him for the world."_

 _"I still have you, and that's all that matters."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, I don't care if I miss all of school. As long as in the end, I still have you."_

This morning was crazy. First, Leo woke up late. Chase's alarm clock malfunctioned, resulting in him, Adam, and Bree waking up late. Adam and Bree began to glitch before we left for school. I lost track of time while on a morning run and came home with barely enough time to get ready for school. When we finally got to school, we rushed to our classes, arriving just as the bell rang.

It wasn't until after English and History that I could actually find time to just hang. Chase spotted me as he came out of Home EC and ran over to me. He immediately engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Sorry I didn't have time this morning," he apologized.

"You have time now," I replied. "Take advantage of it." He smiled and kissed me.

"Ew! Yuck!" Adam said, standing behind Chase.

"Oh, yay!" I sarcasticized. "Adam's here."

"Hey Adam," Chase said. Leo came over, and I realized that Chase and I weren't gonna get any privacy.

"Guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out," Leo said.

"Oh great," Adam said.

"Who's gonna teach them?" I asked.

"ME!" Leo shouted. He shot a look at me. I gave him a 'don't-test-it' look. He and I both knew I could take him out in ten seconds. Leo switched back to the topic of the dance. "You're gonna watch _me_ ask out the girl of my dreams: Danielle." Leo sighed as he said her name.

"I thought I was the girl of your dreams," I said, slightly offended.

"Well, you're dating Chase, so, I have no chance there," Leo said. "Wait, maybe I do?"

"Don't try it," I warned. Leo backed off.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in science class? Chase asked.

"No, it's math," I corrected my genius boyfriend. He sometimes messed up on simple things, and I assumed that he did that so that I could have the enjoyment of correcting him.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet?" Leo asked. "The floor!"

"Yeah, like everyone else," I told him.

"Open your notebooks, boys, 'cause class is in session," Leo ordered.

"Uh, hello-o?" I said. I was a girl.

Leo sauntered up to Danielle. "Hello, Danielle," he flirted. "Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" Danielle shook her head. "Enough to break the ice." Leo hopped over the bench that Danielle was sitting on. Did Leo have to make that joke every, freaking time he met a girl?

"Didn't you send me 87 emails?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Leo admitted. "That was a slow day."

"I thought there was a decline in my daily emails from Mr Creepy himself," I joked.

"Okay," Danielle said, gathering her books. "See you later, Lenny."

"It's Leo, by the way," Leo called out after her.

"So, Leo," Chase asked. "What should I write in my notebook, other than 'denied'?"

"No, no, no," Adam insisted. "You can cheat off of me. I have, 'She is not going to the dance with Lenny'."

"Good one, Adam," I joked. "Finally something of yours I can cheat off of." Chase laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too?" Bree asked. "Why is everybody making such a big deal about this stupid dance?"

"Nobody's asked you yet, have they?" Chase asked, knowingly.

"No!" Bree exclaimed.

"I'm sure someone will ask you," I comforted. "I haven't been asked yet." I glanced slightly at Chase.

"I really wanna go with that guy," she said. I saw who she was talking about. I knew him from my English class. He was probably the cutest guy in school. Other than Chase, that is. "His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not. Chemistry!" she said the last bit in a sing-song voice, which totally annoyed me. "What should I do?"

"I've got this," Chase said cockily. He sauntered a couple of steps ahead and smoothed his hair behind his ear.

"So, that's not Spike's voice, but it is how he acts. . . " I said.

"Quiet, Skye!" he ordered. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. Eww! he's talking about you!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"No, Bree," he corrected. Bree jumped excitedly. "He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance."

"What?" Bree asked, freaking out a bit. "No!" Okay, she was obviously freaking out more than a little bit. "Now? Why?" She looked at Chase hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He's walking over here right now."

"How's it going?" Ethan asked. Bree smiled nervously.

"Ethan!" WHat a huge surprise!" Chase covered. "To see you here, for reasons we do not know."

"Okay, Chase," I whispered. "Let's be quiet and let the cute guy talk." I used my classic tease. Chase gaped at me. "I'm kidding Chase." To prove it, I kissed him.

"Hey, Ethan," Bree said quickly. "How. . . uh, you know. . . we. . . uh, you know. . . decided. . . What is that over there?" Bree pointed behind Ethan and as soon as he turned around to see it, Bree super speeded down the hall.

Ethan turned around. "Where'd she go?"

"Uh," Adam grovelled for a reply. I could tell that Chase was searching his databases for some legit reply.

"More importantly," I said. "What _is_ that over there?" I pointed to where Bree pointed, and Adam did the same. When Ethan turned around again, I grabbed Chase's hand and made a run for it with Adam and Leo.

TIME SKIP

Chase and I came home from school and began talking about a solution for Leo's problem.

"So, Skye," Chase asked. "How are we going to make Danielle like Leo?"

"Well, we could hog-ty her to a chair and refuse to let her free unless she goes to the dance with him," I suggested.

"NO!" Chase said.

"It's seriously the only way she'll go with him," I said. "Danielle likes heroes. And, unless Leo gets bionics and a really buff body, Daneo just isn't gonna happen."

"Daneo?"

"It's their ship name! I don't even know why I came up with one, 'cause it's not gonna happen."

"Wait," Chase said. "Danielle likes heroes. I overheard her talking about a book she read and that she wished she could have a boyfriend who was a hero."

"Overheard? Or super-heard?"

"Does it matter? I solved Leo's girl problem!" Chase grabbed my hand, and we ran downstairs to the lab where Leo and Adam were playing.

"Hey, guys," Chase announced, "I finally figured it out."

"Ahem," I coughed.

"We figured it out," Chase corrected.

"Oh, me too!" Adam said. "Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. Ooph! That'll come back to haunt you."

I don't know what everyone else was thinking, but I think it's safe to say that Adam is the stupidest person in the world.

"No," Chase said. "I, we, figured out how to make Danielle like Leo." Leo's face lit up. "I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you."

"So you did super-hear," I said.

"Again, does it matter?" he asked, bringing a flashdrive out of his finger. That was not gonna stop being weird.

"Not, really," I replied. "It's just creepy."

"As creepy as Skye-vids?"

"Skye, what now?"

"You know, Leo videoing you," Chase reminded.

"You have a name for that?" I asked Leo. He froze and then hid behind Adam. "I'm not gonna waste my time, so Adam? Will you do the honors?"

"Absolutely," Adam punched Leo in the gut. I laughed.

"Guys!" Chase interupted. "I've got it." We all listened to Danielle's recording.

"In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligator's mouth. I would _so_ go out with a guy like that!"

"Perfect!" Adam said. "You get the alligator, I'm gonna round up that baby!" Adam started walking out the door.

"Adam! No," Chase called out after him. "She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic."

"Well, that's a dead end," Leo said. "What else should we do today?"

I looked at Chase, knowingly. "Told ya we couldn't do it." I turned to Leo. "Kidnap Danielle and hog-ty her to a chair until she agrees to go out with you?"

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. We headed out the door.

"Skye?" Chase warned.

"Fine!" I shouted. "It would've worked."

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength," Adam said.

"I can't so that!" Leo said. "That's all you've got."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "You don't have brains, so. . . yeah."

"Wait a minute. . . " my boyfriend said. "Adam's onto something. Which is quite an achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple."

"Hey!" Adam defended. "I got it down, didn't I?" Adam made a 'duh' face. Chase shook his head.

"He's hopeless," I said.

TIME SKIP (The next day at school.)

Chase leaned against the doorpost into the cafeteria. I stood next to him, still trying to process the scene in front of me. Adam was texting while lying on the floor pinned down by the lockers. Leo was keeping guard. "I'm still not gonna get over the feeling that something terrible is about to happen," I told Chase.

"Will this help?" he and I kissed.

"Quit the kissing and keep on the lookout!" Leo shouted.

"Did it help?" Chase asked.

"Nope, not at all," I replied. Two boys walked into school. Thy saw Adam and rushed over to help him.

"No, no, no," Leo said stopping them. "He's fine."

"No, no, no," Adam said. "I'm good."

"He's great!" Leo said, pushing the boys into the cafeteria.

"Thank you!" Adam called out.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Ooh! They're coming!" Chase announced. "Commence phase one of Operation: Lady For Leo."

"Oh, no!" Leo said stiltedly. Remind me never to cast him in a play. "This man is trapped! He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will heroically take charge and heroically do just that!

"Oh, no!" Adam said, stiltedly. "We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator comes. . ." Remind me not to put Adam in a play either.

Leo kicked the locker. "Wrong rescue!" he hissed. "I will lift these lockers!" One. . . two. . . three! So heavy!" Adam pushed up the lockers and got up gasping.

"You are a true heroic take-charge hero!" Adam said.

Now it was my turn to act. I pretended to swoon over Leo. "Oh my gosh! That was amazing!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Danielle exclaimed. She ran over to Adam. "I can't believe what just happened!"

"You know, it takes a big man to do something like. . ." Leo started.

"How are you not hurt?" Danielle asks Adam. "You must be so strong."

"Wait. What?" Leo asked. "No! He's not the strong one; I'm the strong one! Hero!"

"You can't even act to be a hero," I whispered. "That's pathetic."

"W-what about Leo?" Adam asked. I could tell he had fallen a bit for Danielle.

"He's not hurt," she informed simply. Okay, they were perfect. Simplicity.

"Look at me!" Leo shouted. "I'm a open wound!"

"Really, I-I'm fine," Adam insisted.

"Okay, good, 'cause the dance is Saturday, and I love dancing. Maybe we can hang out?"

"Ooh, burn," I whispered to Leo. "She rejected you right in front of you."

Danielle left and Leo began accusing Chase. "Great plan, Chase,"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "That didn't go at all like we thought it would," Adam was grinning big.

"Someone has a crush," I sing-songed. Okay, I know I hate it, but I couldn't help but sing-song. Now I get why Bree likes it so much. But I still not gonna do it again. Adam left and Leo went charging after. I would've followed, but Chase stopped me.

"Hey, um, Skye," he said. "You know the, uh, the. . . " my boyfriend stopped for a second. "big, english test we have tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you, uh, wanna, uh, study with me?"

"Sure?" I replied. "But, it sounded like you were gonna ask me something else."

"What else is there?" he bolted.

"The dance!" I called out after him. Why hasn't he asked me yet?

TIME SKIP

I had to stay after school for detention. Apparently accidentally causing an explosion in science and almost burning down the classroom is grounds enough to send someone to detention. I couldn't believe that I had made a mistake. I am amazing at the lab at home. Anyway, after an hour, I finally got to go home. I walked into the lab to see Leo jumping on top of Adam and screaming at him. Leo dangled from Adam's back as he attempted to bring him to the ground.

"Stop it, little man!" Adam shouted. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No!" Chase yelled, pulling Leo off of Adam. "Guys, this is getting out of hand."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's like watching a chihuahua fight a horse. We all know who's who in this scenario."

"Is Danielle really worth all this?"

"Yes!" Adam and Leo answered.

"Adam, you cannot go to the dance with Danielle. It wouldn't be fair," Chase said. "Leo wanted her first."

"Hey, all is fair in love and fake locker accidents," Adam defended. Leo shook his head at Adam. "Fine! He can have her!"

"It's too late," Leo said. "The damage is done. I'll never love again."

"YES!" I shouted. The three boys stared at me. "Oh, come on! If you were constantly hit on and had your privacy invaded, and then suddenly, the kid who does it says he'll never love again, you'd be partying too."

Chase stared at me, and then turned to Leo, an 'okay-that's-who-I'm-dating' face on. "Leo, I'll talk to Danielle. I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you."

"Yeah, go to the dance with her, but everybody's gonna think you're dating your babysitter."

Leo screamed and bolted for Adam. Chase struggled to stop him, so I decided to help and I knocked Leo to the floor. Gosh! I loved doing that.

TIME SKIP

I ran into Bree and began talking to her. "Hey Bree," I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Chase is going to the dance?"

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Bree asked sympathetically.

"No. Did he say anything to you?"

"He might have, but I was probably to busy worrying about Ethan to care."

"What a friend you are." We walked over to where Adam, Leo, and Chase were watching a video on Leo's tablet. I peeked over the top just as Leo hurriedly stuffed his tablet into his backpack. "Was that a Skye-vid?"

"NO!" Leo defended. I grabbed his arm, and I flipped him. "Maybe? . . . yes."

"Well, if it isn't little miss flash and scram," Chase greeted Bree.

"What am I, dead meat?"

"And my overly aggressive, and immature girlfriend," Chase continued.

"Hey!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Bree faked. "I think I scared Ethan off."

"Ya think?" Leo asked, getting up off the floor.

"You left skid marks in the hallway," I informed.

"Well, I think there's only one way to fix this," Bree problem-solved. "I have to ask _him_ to the dance."

"Well, here's your chance," Chase offered. "He's at his locker.

Bree walked over to her crush. "Hey Ethan," she said. "Could I talk to you for a second?" Ethan looked at her. "Oh, no." she mumbled.

"I've got to make it quick, 'cause I'm on my way to. . . "Ethan turned toward his locker. The sound of Bree's super speed made him turn around again. He looked around. "Bree?"

"Over here!" Bree said from the top of the lockers on the other side of the room.

"Oh. My. God." I gasped.

"But. . . you were. . . "he stuttered. "Okay, why are you up there?"

"You know, just. . . helping out the janitor. This place is dust-ay!"

"Oh. My. God." I said again. "You need help."

"I know," Bree said, hopping of the lockers and speeding away.

"It's sad how Bree is having problems on who she's going to the dance with. She doesn't have a boyfriend, so she has no idea," I left a hint in my comment saying 'take me to the dance'.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "I, uh, have to go take care of Daneo, so. . . " he walked toward the cafeteria. "See ya!"

"Yeah!" I replied. "See you later!" I left for home.

TIME SKIP

I hurried downstairs when I heard Adam yelling at Chase. The two were bionic, and sometimes, they used that for winning brotherly fights.

"I didn't swipe her away!" Chase defended. He sat on the couch and began searching on his computer. "She just kind of fell into my lap like a beautiful, flowery angel from heaven. . . "

"We get it!" Adam and Leo shouted.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked, hopping over the back of the couch and sitting next to Chase.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen," Chase continued.

"Oh, so you're taking her to the dance?" Adam asked.

"Of course I'm taking her to the dance," Chase shouted. "She's like a cottony-white lamb who frolics in a . . ."

"We get it!" Adam and Leo shouted again.

"Seriously," I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I may not know any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time, without caring about the fact that I'm bionic. How can I say no to that?"

"Oh, you say "No, N-O-O, No!" Adam shouted. "Whatever happened to "It's not fair. Leo had her first."? Okay, you say not to do something, and you do the exact same thing. You're a total hypnotist!"

"Hypocrite, Adam," I corrected. "Hypocrite."

"That's what I said!" Adam shouted, walking over to the kitchen.

"What the heck are you three talking about!" I shouted.

"You know what, Adam? I think we should give Chase a break. I mean, it is his first go-around on the carousel of love," Leo said.

"What the freaking hell, are you talking about?" I shouted again.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Adam shouted. "Oh, he's on a carousel, all right," Adam shouted in Chase's face. "And he's riding a big, plastic horse named betrayal!"

"Let's face it, Adam," Leo realized. "The best man won."

"Oh no. I'm the best man, and I'm gonna win her back at the dance. It is on! O-N-N, on!" Adam shouted, leaving the room.

"Thanks Leo," Chase said. "You sure you're not mad?"

"If I can't have Danielle, I'm glad you can," Leo left.

"Whoa!" I said, with sudden realization. "This was about Danielle?"

"Yeah," Chase replied, clueless.

"YOU'RE TAKING DANIELLE TO THE FREAKING DANCE!"

"Geez, Skye," Chase said. He gasped. "Oh. You're not mad, are you?"

"No," I said, straining for my sanity. "Not. At. All."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you're cracking your knuckles and you only do that when you're mad."

"I'm fine," I said, slowly. I turned to leave. "Wait, did you say you don't know how to dance?"

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna download a dance app of the internet or something."

"Oh. Okay," I replied, smirking, back still turned away from Chase. "But is the refridgerator dance even on the internet? I mean. . . it's just so new."

"The what dance?"

Phase one of Operation: No Chanielle, complete. I gasped. "You don't know about the refridgerator dance?" I lied. This was better than I thought it'd be. "Everybody's doing it, but. . . I'm sure you'll find something." I left, knowing that Chase would stop me.

"Wait! No! Show it to me, please."

"Well, I really don't have time to . . . Okay, here's how it goes," Chanielle was as good as dead.

TIME SKIP

I spent two hours getting Bree ready for the dance. "You look great," i complimented. "Ethan is going to love it."

"Thanks," Bree replied. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Oh, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Chase is going with Danielle, and. . . "

"You should still go."

"Alright, fine." I hurried to get ready.

TIME SKIP

Bree and I walked into the dance. Bree was wearing a dress. The skirt part was blue; the top was patterned. On the very top was a lavender lace. She was wearing a pair of blue stilettos. I was wearing a knee-length short-sleeved magenta lace dress. I was also wearing a pair of gold stilettos.

"Hello boys," Bree said, posing. She began to walk across the room toward Leo, stumbling every couple of steps.

"Okay, if you're gonna dance in those shoes, I'd suggest wearing a helmet," Leo said.

"Told ya, Bree," I said. "She insisted on wearing them. Something about it being the only way Ethan will be able to talk to her."

Bree turned around and ran into Ethan. "Hey Bree," he greeted. "Wow, you look great."

Bree attempted to speed away but tripped over herself. She tried again. Fail.

"You okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Bree laughed. "Just grooving." Bree danced but began to fall over herself. Ethan reached out a hand to help her.

"Cool, let's dance," Ethan offered.

"Um, I don't know how," Bree said.

"You got her dressed for the dance, but you didn't teach her how to dance?" Chase asked me. "You took the time to teach me."

"Yeah, I know," I snapped. "I just forgot."

"Oh," Chase was silent. "You look really nice."

"Tell that to your date," I replied. "I mean, thanks." Suddenly, a tornado flew past us. It was Bree and Ethan. "I wonder what Ethan thinks of that."

"There you are!" Danielle said, coming in. "Wanna dance?"

I nudged Chase. He nodded and said, " Actually, I'm feeling a bit famished. I think it's time for the refrigerator." I smiled, mischievously.

"Do your thing," I prompted.

Chase grabbed Danielle's hand. It already looked as if Danielle was questioning him. "Follow my lead." They walked to the middle of the dance floor. They began dancing. Then, Chase brought out the refrigerator dance. He began singing, pantomiming each move.

"Open the fridge!

Grab the eggs!

Open the mayo!

Spread the mayo!

All over your face!

I want a pickle!

Fishin' for a pickle!"

Everybody laughed. I felt kind of bad making a fool out of my boyfriend, but the look on Danielle's face fixed everything.

"Now grab that pickle and swing!

Now grab that pickle and swing!"

"Stop! What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"I'm swinging an imaginary pickle," Chase replied, still clueless of what I pulled on him. He looked around. "Oh."

Danielle ran out. "Ahem. Mmm," Adam cleared his throat, walking over to Chase. "That was the worst thing I've ever seen, but it also brought me the most joy I've ever known." Adam looked at Danielle. "Now, how 'bout I show you how real heroes dance?"

Adam danced with her, but then spun her into the air, glitching on his super-strength. "Ahhhh!"

"Talk about lightweight," Adam commented. "Ooh, here she comes." Adam held her.

"Put me down!" she screamed, streamers all over her. Adam let her down.

"I bet Chase can't throw you around like a rag doll."

"Get away from me!" Danielle walked as far away as she could from Adam and Chase.

"Oh, come on!" Adam insisted. "I haven't even swung you around by your feet yet!"

A phonograph needle scratched. And four women in sequined dresses came in from another door. Leo followed. They stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Cue it up, G!" Leo shouted, lifting up his sunglasses lightly.

We're gonna make it  
Gonna rock our bodies from left to right  
Left to right  
We're gonna make it  
Yeah, we're shooting for the satellites  
Satellites  
Drop the beat, tropical  
They're gonna move their body to the groove  
Fly away, shy away  
Rock 'N' roll with the punches  
Dance the night away  
Wanna get it right-right, get it right tonight  
Floating through the club like a satellite  
Any of us know what got us here?  
Super party's rockin' in the atmosphere  
Ohh  
Everybody's going over the edge tonight  
Edge tonight  
Ohh  
We're moving through the sky like satellites  
Satellites  
We're gonna make it, make it  
We're gonna make it, make it, make it.

I couldn't look away. I was surprised at Leo's dance skills. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Adam dancing, and Chase elbowing him. Danielle was taken away too.

Everyone applauded for Leo's performance. "All right, everybody," Leo shouted. "Let's give it up for my Aunt Janice and her book club!" The women put a cape on Leo's shoulders and left.

"That, was awesome!" Danielle exclaimed. "Oh, it's just a little something for the kids."

"Shall we?"

"Consider it shall," Leo replied. Danielle placed her hand on his shoulder. "Easy on the cape, mama, it's custom."

I walked over to a bench and sat down, surveying the dance. I wish that I could've come with Chase. Chase walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Skye," he said. "I'm sorry about the whole dance thing. I got so nervous every time I tried to ask you."

"Yet you ask Danielle."

"I didn't ask her. I tried to get her a date with Leo, and she mistook me for trying to get me a date. I didn't know what to do!'

"Say no?"

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"If we would've went with my plan for Leo's date, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it wouldn't have, but we be in jail for it instead."

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, really sorry," Chase apologized again. "I'm new to this whole 'out in public' thing."

I looked at Chase. "If you're waiting for me to say 'Oh, it's okay, let's make out and forget the whole thing,' you're gonna be waiting a long time," I left the dance, and headed home.

 **Okay, that's finished. I wanted to get this up yesterday, but lost half of the story and had to start over. Anyway, what do you think? Does anyone have any ideas for the next episode, Rats on a Train? FYI, Chase and Skye will get back together. It just seemed more of Skye's personality to hold a grudge instead of immediately forgive him. Is anyone good at coming up with ship names? I can't seem to find one that fits Skye and Chase.**

 **Does anyone want me to upload the first episode onto here? I have it downloaded onto my computer, so let me know if you want it.**

 **~ Sloane.**


	5. Author's Note (Please Read)

Quickly, let me say that I am taking a break for a while. I will be back sometime this summer. Sorry about the wait. School is getting more in depth and I have a project that I'm working on that is a huge chunk of my grade. I will come back with Skye as soon as I can. Thank you for being my fans.

 **aliqueen16: Yes, Chaye will get back together. (Thank you for the ship name.)**

 **Emma Holmes: I haven't thought about that. Adam activated Spike in that episode, so maybe I'll have Skye join him in ganging up on Chase. I don't really know yet. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Thank you for reviewing. I will be back soon.

~Sloane Michaels.


	6. Rats On A Train

**Welcome back to Lab Rats: Welcome to Mission Creek.**

 **This is a title change, I know. The other one was very boring.**

 **Okay. So. I'm back with Rats on A Train. It's a lot earlier than I thought I'd return, but, who cares? Anyway, I've got three finals and a presentation coming up for school, so I'm not sure how consistent my updating will be for a while. I begin summer in late May, so. . . That is when I will be more dependable for New chapters.**

 **Before, I begin, let me tell you and forewarned you about one little thing. I am using my kindle to type these stories now. Not my computer anymore. I am already known as the typo person at my school. So be forewarned. I will read over the chapter in search of typos and have one of my friends do the same. But if you see a typo that you don't understand, Let me know. I will fix it as soon as possible.**

 _ **Reviews. . .**_

 _ **TegamiBachi25: What do you think of the new title?**_

 **So, here's the next chapter. I talked with my friend, AVC, and she gave me some ideas. Here we go!**

 **This chapter is rated T for injury. Be warned. (Yeah, I'm a bit paranoid)**

 _Previously. . ._

" _As soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem the world throws at them."_

 _"Well, don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions."_

 _"If you're waiting for me to say 'Oh, it's okay, let's make out and forget the whole thing,' then you're gonna be waiting a long time."_

Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and I were downstairs in Davenport's lab. Leo was observing the bionic teens training, and I had nothing better to do.

"Okay, guys," Davenport announced. "The next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we'll frost Chase. . . "

"That seems about right," I commented, regarding the dance a not too long ago. Chase shot me a look.

"Okay. . . " Davenport said. "Bake Bree, and submerge Adam. that's not part of the training, I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I can't wait to try it out." Chase hurried into his capsule. "Okay Chase, I'm setting it to Antarctic. . . "

"Can you do it colder?"

"NO!" Davenport shouted. returning to Chase he said, "If it get to be too much, just give me a sign." Davenport waved his arms in demonstration.

"Bring it," Chase agreed. Davenport started the freezing process.

"Hey, that's not fair," Leo complained. "I want to be abused by weather."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing, Skye?" Leo asked me.

"I'm hacking into Davenport's smart home system. Then, I 'm gonna rig the air vents in your bedroom to abuse your room with weather."

"Cool!"

"No," Davenport pulled my phone out of my hands, "You're not. This is why I'm never gonna give you super-intelligence."

"I don't have a bionic chip, and I don't need super intelligence, or super speed, or strength," I grabbed my phone back from him. "Old man." I returned to Leo's weather abuse. "Antarctic blizzard or Saharan heat wave?"

"Blizzard. No, heat wave. No. . . " Adam melted my phone with his heat vision.

"What the. . . Adam, you owe me a new phone," I demanded.

"If you want to be abused by weather, try standing here next to Adam's morning breath," Bree informed.

"I don't have morning breath," Adam defended.

"He's right," I agreed. "It smells like that all day."

Brew shuddered.

"Leo, Skye, these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates. You're not," Davenport explained.

" _I_ can handle extreme cold," Leo bragged.

"Leo," I corrected. "You get brain freeze from chewing _mint gum_." Davenport's cell phone rang. "I know that's not mine, because _someone_ ," I looked at Adam, "Melted mine with their eyes."

"Davenport," Davenport answered his phone. "What?! Well, that's terrible. . . I mean, _that's_ awesome. . . but _that's_ terrible!" Davenport paced the lab, with the four of us following. "I-I gotta do something." Davenport hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. "What's so terrible?"

"I created the world's fastest train, but now it's speeding out of control full of highly explosive nuclonium towards downtown Welkerville!"

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna go video that. . ." I turned to leave, but turned toward Adam. "But, I can't because _someone_ melted my phone."

"Let it go, Skye," Bree said. "Well, then what was awesome?"

"It's going like 400 miles an hour," Davenport giggled.

"Whoa!"

"Ho ho ho!"

"My entire career is riding or perhaps crashing on this train!" Davenport shouted, desperately. "I don't understand it! my design was flawless!" Davenport began working on his computer quickly.

"So flawless that you forgot to include an emergency brake?" Leo and I asked, simultaneously.

"No. I never counted on the conductor dropping his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train."

"We seriously need to fill the sky with cameras to catch all of these hilarious mishaps," I laughed. Davenport stared at me.

"Well, if _I_ were to build a high-speed train," Adam began.

"Which you're not," I informed

"The first thing I would have put in was a cupholder," Adam continued, glaring at me. "Oh! And one of the bumper stickers on the back that says, "I brake for cows."

"When stuff like this happens, they always blame the scientist," Davenport complained. This is _human_ error. Scientists don't make mistakes."

"Yet, you were born a human and every time you look in the mirror, you make the mistake of calling yourself handsome," I teased.

"I am handsome!"

"In your dreams," I mumbled. Chase tapped on his capsule door, frozen.

"Chase," Davenport remembered. "Now I have to explain the whole train story again."

"Well, at least you froze him."

Davenport opened the capsule door, and Chase nearly fell out. Bree grabbed a blanket.

* * *

Leo and Bree were busy warming Chase up and I was hovering over Adam's shoulder rewatching Davenport's security footage of the conductor. It was hilarious. Too bad he wouldn't let me post it online.

"The good news is, whenever I invent something, I always create a backup device to support it," Davenport continued in his continuous, boring rattle on how he was going to save Welkerville.

"As opposed to building it right the first time?" Chase asked.

"My auxiliary decelerator will stop anything - ocean liners, frieght trains, tanks, eighteen wheelers. . . "

"Just shut up and use the freaking thing," I called out, eyes glued on the footage.

"Does that thing stop unnecessarily long explanations?"

"Apparently so," Davenport commented. "Only problem is, I can't figure out how to get it on the train."

"Nope, that was all me, not some faulty invention from Davenport Industries," I called out. Seriously, everything that Davenport creates, glitches. Bionics, train, hair regrower. . . I could go on and on.

"Watch it, kid," Davenport warned. "I could send you back to Seaford."

"Sure," I continued to watch the footage, laughing each time.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree asked.

"Our first mission!" Chase and Bree shouted.

"I want a pet pig!" Adam shouted. Davenport turned off the computer, and I stomped over to where the bionic teens were standing.

"No, no, no, no. You are not prepared for this kind of mission. It is a highly volatile situation. Down the line - fingers crossed - there will be plenty of other horrible disasters."

"That's a warped way of thinking," I commented.

"Yeah, but. . . you need to stop this train _now_. And you need us to help you do it," Chase insisted. "Your career depends on it.

"Please, Mr Davenport?" Bree begged. "This is what you trained us for."

"All right, you gotta leave the nest sometime," Davenport relented. "Okay, get in your capsules, guys." Davenport choked up, "I can't believe I'm saying this - it's time to upgrade your mission suits." Adam, Bree, and Chase ran to their capsules. Chase and Bree entered theirs and closed the doors. Adam stopped and looked seriously at Davenport.

"I _hope_ addressed the chafing problem," Adam reminded.

Davenport powered up the capsules and a blue light traveled up the capsules. Adam, Bree, and Chase stepped out in their new, upgraded mission suits.

"Sweet!" Adam exclaimed. "I see you put in seat warmers."

"Uh, actually, that isn't supposed to be there," I said, worried.

"Uh, oh," Adam whispered.

"Kidding!"

"All right. . . " Davenport began, grabbing a box. "We'll be able to use these earpieces to communicate, and I'll monitor your progress on the train surveillance system."

"So that's what it's called," I muttered.

Davenport looked at me. "Do not hack into it to get that video of the conductor." He returned to the mission. "That way if you blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion, I can watch in unfold in glorious HD."

I gasped, staring at Davenport for his bluntness. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo stared at him too.

"That came out wrong," Davenport apologized.

"We get our first mission!" Chase exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"And we get to save lives!" Bree continued.

"Seriously, I want a pig!" Adam insisted, receiving looks from everyone.

Davenport handed out three comms sets. "Bree. . . Chase. . . Adam."

Leo grabbed Adam's. "Hey!" Adam shouted.

"Leo!" Davenport exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to use? Two cans and a string?" Leo asked.

"Sure, two cans and a string will do the trick, " I mocked. "You're gonna have to rely on Davenport for progress; so, go get those cans and I'll get the string."

Leo looked mad, he began to walk toward me.

Davenport looked at us warningly. Leo backed off and I shrugged.

Tasha walked in excitedly. "Well, your favorite news reporter just got their big break!"

"Linda Montieres?" Chase and I asked.

"Chip Spudner?" Bree asked.

"And Tom Constan with sports?" Adam guessed.

" _No,_ me!" Tasha corrected. "I am done reporting on singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents. The network finally gave me a real assignment. I'm covering a runaway train!"

"No way!" Adam cried. "Ain't that a coinky-dink," Adam walked up to Tasha. "Mr. Davenport. . ."

"Is, uh. . . is, uh, so proud of you honey," Davenport covered, grabbing Adam.

"Will you watch Leo?" Tasha asked. "I've got a train to catch."

"Absolutely!" Davenport agreed, obviously trying to get Tasha out of the lab. "And don't forget, be balanced and fair, collect all the facts, and blame the conductor. . . he's an _idiot_."

Tasha left, bobbing her head, probably going over the three tips that Davenport had just given her.

"This stinks!" Leo shouted in disappointment. "Everyone gets to go on an adventure but me."

"I'm not going," I reminded.

"Leo, Skye, just because you can't go on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here. I'll put in _Goober the Spunky Caboose_ DVD for you," Davenport consoled.

"I'm fourteen," Leo informed.

"Fourteen," I said for myself.

"Okay, then pop it in yourself," Davenport defended. Adam nodded his head. "Come on, guys," Davenport said to the bionic teens. "We don't have a lot of time. We gotta get you in your gear."

The four ran out of the room, leaving me and Leo alone. I headed upstairs.

"Skye! Wait!" Leo shouted. I stopped and turned around. He had a body bag in his hands, and plopped it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hand on hip.

"Going on the mission," he stated.

"Uh, no you're not."

"But I wanna!"

"Doesn't matter," I said. "I wanna go too, but I can't go. Come on."

"Don't you want to make sure that Chase is safe?"

I glared at Leo, "I don't have the smallest care about that."

"Okay, but if Chase dies in a fiery explosion, then. . . "

I blinked. "Get out of my way!" I ordered kneeling down next to the bag. I grabbed a metal thing and threw it aside. I crawled into the bag. Leo stared at me. "Get in!"

"I'm not gonna fit."

"I could fit me and a chihuahua in here," I said. "So, get in."

"I am not the. . . "

"Do you wanna come or not?"

"I'm in!" Leo crawled into the small space left. And I became aware of the cramped situation I had just got myself into.

I zipped up the bag. "By the way," I said, only halfway done with closing the bag. "We might be in some _tight_ quarters, but my statement still stands. I see you as an annoying little boy with whom I am forced to hang out with daily."

"I love you, too," Leo replied.

"Just, don't try anything weird." I finished closing the bag, just as the rest of the group came in.

* * *

"Focus," Davenport ordered from where he was. I closed my eyes and imagined a large field. Apparently I never realized that I was claustrophobic until I was stuck in a body bag with Leo. "We've got only fifteen minutes before this thing hits the turn, flies off the tracks, and blows up Welkerville."

"Boy, I'm glad I don't live _there_." Adam commented.

Leo and I were hanging from a rope and Davenport had left for the lab. "Chase," came Davenport's voice on mine and Leo's comms sets. We had "borrowed" some before we left. "Locate the onboard braking system. Bree, inspect the tanks for leaks, and Adam, get a picture of the speedometer for my webpage. Wow!"

I opened my mouth, and Leo slammed his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Hey, Adam," I faintly heard Chase from below in the train. "Hand me the decelerator."

"Uh-oh," Adam said. "I don't know where I left our mission bag."

"It's on the rope!" Leo called out.

"Oh, thanks bag!" Adam thanked. I slapped Leo.

"OW!" he shouted as we hit the ground. Chase unzipped the bag and I jumped out quickly.

"Skye! Leo!" They all shouted.

"Skye? Leo?!" Davenport screamed into the comms set.

"NEVER get in a small space with Leo," I warned. "It'll scar you for life."

"How?" Bree asked.

"It's Leo. Plus, he had to go to the bathroom most of the way here."

"Which way is the dining car? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville," Leo asked.

"Shut up, Leo."

"What are you doing here?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, Skye. This is way too dangerous for you guys," Chase agreed.

"I wanted to make sure that Adam and Bree made it out alive," I answered. Chase looked like I had slapped him in the face. "And that you made it out safe," I whispered.

"We're joining the mission," Leo finished. "I want to be like you guys!"

"But guys, you're _not_ like us. And I don't mean that in a bad way, we just have really cool, super fun features, and you don't."

"Where is the decelerator we need to stop this train?" Chase asked.

"Is that the pointy metal thing that I tossed aside so that Leo and I could fit in the bag, 'cause if so. . . then I have no clue," I said.

"It's right HERE!" Davenport screamed. I'm supposed to be watching you guys!"

"And you are!" Leo replied.

"In glorious HD," I finished.

"Without the decelerator, we can't stop the train," Chase informed.

Okay, now I was feeling bad.

"Mr Davenport," Bree asked. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm coming to get Leo and Skye," Davenport replied. "If they blow up on the train, I'm gonna have to get Tasha a puppy and the Roberts a hi-tech android of their daughter."

"Hey!" Leo shouted. "Why don't I get a hi-tech android?"

"Because, my parents will kill Davenport if they thought I was dead on his account. The hi tech Android would look just like me, so they'd think it was me," I explained to Leo. "It's pretty obvious."

"I'll bring the decelerator in my high-speed helicopter. Wow! How many guys can say that they have to chase their high-speed train in their high-speed helicopter? I'm awesome!"

"I can name at least five in Seaford," I stated.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Davenport sighed.

Time Skip

"Okay, I calculated the train's route before we left the lab," Chase solved. "Let me pull it up and we can find out exactly how much time we have." Chase pulled up a holographic screen with histrionics. Numbers and equations completed themselves at a major speed. "Oh no!" Chase shouted. "We only have a two percent chance of stopping the train! And if the train goes, we go." Chase clutched a barrel. "Brace yourselves. Bionic people do not blowup well."

"i hate to burst your bubble, but neither do normal people," I shouted at him, semi-losing my cool.

"Chase, calm down," Bree comforted, coolly. "There's a possibility that we will survive the crash."

"Leo and Skye won't," Adam blurted. Leo and I stared wide eyed at Adam. Chase jumped.

"Oh, right," Bree remembered. "Never mind."

How dare they! They forgot that Leo and I wouldn't survive the explosion.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this," Chase apologized. "I know you see me as your ultra competent, unwavering, fearless leader. . . "

"No."

"Actually, just the opposite."

"I have no care," I blurted.

"But when I. . ." Leo began. I elbowed him, hard. "Ouch!"

"Everything is going to be fine, Chase," Bree assured.

"Yeah, Big D is coming in his high speed helicopter right now," Leo agreed.

"But. . . What if we can't attach the device? What if the train. Tips over at the sudden stop? What if Mr Davenport gets stuck in a traffic jam!" Chase asked, explaining the worst

"Stop!" I screamed. "I don't wanna know how how I'm gonna die!"

"Traffic Jam? In a helicopter?" Bree asked.

"There could be birds," Chase defended.

"That drive cars?" Adam asked. "I don't think so."

"Shut up, Adam!" I shouted at him. "You're not helping."

"Chase, you're overthinking this," Leo said. "The answer is simple- If Sally's on a train traveling at a certain speed, X, she's gonna reach the curve at a certain time, Y."

"He's right," I said, surprised. "All we need to do is multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track to stop."

"Okay," Chase replied. "But, what if Sally is sitting on enough nuclonium to reduce an entire city to a stain?"

"Then Sally should have taken the bus," Leo answered, forcefully. I nodded. This couldn't be true. I was fourteen and about to die in a major train crash. This wasn't normal. At all!

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Ooh!" Leo erupted. "In the movie, Sparkman and the Train from Tomorrow, Sparkman hops in front of a train and stops it with his pinkie. Just do that." He looked at Adam.

"I don't have that ability," Adam informed.

"Well, somebody needs an upgrade," I muttered. I looked at Chase. "Uh, Chase, I'm. . . "

A horn honked.

"Guys! That's Mr Davenport!" Chase shouted. "I told you he'd come."

"Actually, no."

"I don't remember that."

"Just the opposite."

"Great," I muttered, under my breath.

"Okay, I'm going to drop the decelerator now," Davenport announced. "Be sure to catch it. It's very delicate."

"Okay!" Adam shouted, arms out.

"Pretend it's a baby."

"Just drop the freaking thing already!" I shouted.

Davenport dropped the decelerator. It flanked on the roof of the train and disappeared.

"Pretend i caught it!" Adam shouted.

"For the record, when I fill out the accident report, I'm blaming human error."

"We get it!"

"Okay," Leo announced. "this just went from "comic book cool" to "real life terrifying." My new mission is to get the hell off this train!

"Okay, we're gonna have to abort the mission!" Davenport ordered "Never liked Welkerville, anyways. All right, I'm gonna drop down the rope ladder. Everybody up- Skye first, Leo second."

"Why does Skye get to go first?" Leo complained.

"Cause, I'm a girl. But you can go. I don't want a little kid dying on my account," I snapped.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Come on, guys, let's go home and have some cocoa," Leo climbed up a ladder rung. "Guys? Cocoa!" He jiggled the ladder.

"We can't quit now," Bree said.

"If we do, it means we failed our first mission," Chase continued, seriously. I felt my heart sink. I would lose Chase.

"Yeah, we've been training our whole lives for this moment now. I'm not giving up," Adam insisted.

"Come on, this thing's about to crash. And we've done everything humanly possible." Leo tried to convince them.

"That's just it," Chase explained. "Mr Davenport made us superhuman, because, when all else fails, we can't."

"He's right, Leo," I agreed. I stepped back and grabbed Chase's hand. I could sense that his heart jumped.

"Yeah. We put ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity," Bree continued, unaware of what was sparking in between Chase and I.

"Well, if you guys aren't going, I'm not going either," Leo concluded, letting go of the ladder.

"Leo, this is too dangerous for you," Bree warned.

"Leo, go up to Davenport," I begged. "Please."l

"Please," Leo scoffed. "My middle name is "Danger."

 **"** I thought it was "Francis."" Adam corrected.

"It's pronounced "Danger." Leo snapped, voice flat.

"Leo, Skye," Davenport called through our comma sets. "We are running out of time. By "we," I mean _you guys_. Get up the ladder, now!"

"What do we do?" Leo asked. I smiled mischeviously.

I grabbed a first aid kit and clasped it to the ladder. I winked at Leo.

"I'm coming! I'm climbing up the ladder right now! Pull us up!" Leo shouted. The ladder disappeared into the night above. I slammed my hand on a button on the wall. The opening closed, and an odd silence filled the train car.

"Guys!" Chase freaked. Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"We're all in this together. I may not be superhuman, but it doesn't mean I can't be a hero," Leo stated.

"Yeah, and if you guys are gonna die on this mission, I might as well join you," I said. "Besides, you need me to survive."

 **"** A first-aid kit?" Davenport screamed into the comma set. "Leo, Skye, when I open this thing, you better be inside! What do you guys think you're doing?!"e

"We're completing our mission," Chase informed. All us us pulled off our comma sets and threw them in the floor. "Okay, we have approximately three minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies off the tracks."

 **"** Okay, let's think. Objects in motion remain in motion unless an external force blocks it," I thought aloud.

"So what could block our path?" Bree asked.

"Oh, I got it! We can put the nuclonium tanks in front of the train!" Adam suggested.

"Then the train would blow up," Bree and I pointed out.

"Thus stopping it," Adam returned.

"If only Wile E. Coyote was here. He'd have a giant rubber band he could tie around two trees to stop this thing," Leo stated.

"Leo! This is real life! Not some cheesy cartoon!" I scolded.

"Wait a minute. Leo, that's it!" Chase shouted, excited. "The Reid-Bennett bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them all together-"

 **"** I could use my super-speed to run ahead and wrap around the bridge supports!" Bree finished.

 **"** And then Adam can use his super-strength to hold the rope and stop the train," I picked up. Hey, I wasn't a total dummy.

 **"** Let's do this thing!" We all shouted, running to the door.

"Did I mention Wile E. Coyote dies in every episode?" Leo reminded.

"Shut up Leo."

"How is that even possible?" Chase asked.

 **"** Get the bag," Adam ordered Leo, annoyed.

Leo obeyed and grabbed the bag. Adam used his strength to force open the doors. The sudden wind speed yanked the bag out of Leo's hands. I watched it fly away.

 **"C** an we chalk that up to human error?" Leo asked.

"What is that dimwit if an inventor teaching you guys?" I shouted, as everyone but me nodded.

Bree enabled her super speed and disappeared into the distance. When she returned, she said, "Okay, the rope's secure. Also, look what the train did to this penny!" She held up a penny.

We all gasped at the cool sight.

"And this squirrel!"

We all shouted and she threw it out. Adam took the rope and clasped it to his belt. He looked worried. "Hey, guys, what if this doesn't work? I mean, I know I'm strong, but this goes way beyond our training scenarios- what if I can't do it?"

 **"A** dam, strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind." Bree encouraged.

"Okay, maybe someone _else_ should take the rope." Chase stated, seriously. I elbowed him.

"Great way to encourage the guy," I hissed. He lightly threw his hands in the air.

"This is everything we've prepared for. You can do this! Just believe in yourself. _I_ believe in you," Bree shouted. She sat down behind Adam and wrapped her arms around him.

"We either die not trying, or die trying, or even better, try and survive." I sat behind Bree and wrapped my arms around her. I looked up at Chase.

He blushed. "Well, if I'm gonna die, I suppose I want it die trying." He sat and wrapped his arms around me. Something about it sent my heart racing. I knew that it was time I drop my grudge.

"I just spent four hours in a bag without a bathroom- I think my support goes without saying," Leo stated, grabbing into Chase.

We were silent. "Chase," I whispered. I thought he hadn't heard me, but he finally responded.

"Yeah, Skye?"

"Look, I'm so sorry about the dance. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. It's just. . . I've been hurt before, and I didn't want that to happen again."

"Well, if you're waiting for me to say, "let's make out and forget the whole thing, then. . . "

I'm gonna be. . . " I began, about to finish with what I had said at the dance, but he stopped me. I soon became lost in a world where the only people who existed were Chase and me, and we were kissing.

"Ew. Yucky!" Everyone shouted at us. We broke off. Chase smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, here we go. Twenty seconds," Chase returned to the mission.

Bree's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? What?! Oh, no!"

 **"** What?!" Chase asked, irritated.

 **"** What is it now?"Adam questioned.

 **"C** aitlin just broke up with Rodney!" Bree shouted. Adam gasped.

 **"** Bree, this is serious!" Chase and I scolded.

 **"I** know! They've been dating for, like, three months!"

"Oh. Hey, can I talk to her for a sec?" Chase asked. Bree shrugged and gave him her phone. Chas grabbed it and tossed it out the door.

"That was a good one," Adam chuckled.

"Okay, guys." Chase pulled everyone's attention back. "Skye, if by some chance you make it and I don't, please, move on. For my sake."

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "- five seconds. Four, three, two, one!

The train screeched across the tracks. I felt myself being pulled in an uncontrollable momentum to the ground. Finally, all senses left me, as the train darkened.

* * *

The backup generator for the train turned on, giving light onto us. I felt something heavy on top of me. I opened my eyes. Chase was there, covering me. He opened his eyes at the same time as I did. We all stood up and surveyed the train.

"We did it!" They all shouted. I couldn't help but noticed that he green tanks of nuclonium were shaking.

"Uh, guys?" I asked, trying to grab their attention.

"What's our next mission?" Leo asked. Sinking ship. . . "

"How about explaining this all to your mom?" Chase suggested.

"That is a mission we'll never return from," Leo informed, flatly.

"Guys?" I warned. "We'll never return from this one if we don't get the hell off of here."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Are those tanks supposed to shake like that and change colors from green to yellow?"

"No," Chase responded, sneakily. "There gonna blow!" Bree and Adam immediately jumped off the train and bolted for safety. Chase grabbed my hand. He pulled me out. Leo tried to follow.

"My shoes caught!" Leo screams.

I jerk my hand away from Chase's to help Leo.

"Skye! We gotta get out!"

"I can't leave Leo! Go on! I 'll be right out."

"No!" Chase refused. "I just got you back. I can't lose you."

"Go!" I screamed. He hesitated, but jumped off the train and ran to safety.

I worked at Leo's shoe.

"Go in without me," Leo ordered.

"Not happening, man," I told him." Take your shoe off."

But these are my favorite," he complained.

"Do it!" I shouted. He obeyed and not a moment too late. The tanks were shaking violently. "Let' go!" I shouted, grabbing his hand. We jumped off the train just as it exploded behind us.

* * *

I hit my head on something. I ignored it and pulled myself up. Behind me, the open area lay covered in metal from the explosion.

Leo wasn't in sight. "Leo!" I screamed. There was no answer.

The bionics came up to me. "Where' Leo?" They asked.

"i don't know," I admitted. "He could be anywhere."

"Let us help."

"No! The newsman could be here soon. You can't be seen in your mission suits. I'll find Leo."

They hesitated, but knew that I was right. They ran off. I ensued my search.

"Leo!" I screamed. I ran to the track. Maybe he was near there. "Leo!"

"I'm stuck Skye!" He responded. I turned to his voice. He was under a large metal chunk. I ran to him and used all my strength to pull it off. It took some work, but I finally did it. I gasped. "What is it?" Leo asked.

"Nuthin" I lied. His leg was broken. I could see a little white peeking out from under his skin. I swallowed my vomit. "I'm gonna get help. What ever you do, don't move or look down." I got up and waved down the reporters. I instantly regretted my action. Tasha was report in gonna this.

She and a group of people with cameras came.

"My friend is hurt. We need an ambulance."

"Sky. . . Young lady, are you all right?" Tasha asked.

"I'm fine, my friend isn't."

"Why don't you tell us who you are?"

"I'm, uh, Victoria," I covered, jumping to my middle name for a cover. My friend d is Francis."

Sirens filled the air and an ambulance took Leo to the hospital.

* * *

We all finally returned to the lab. Tasha was boiling mad.

"Well, I'll let this one slide," she relented. "But no more missions!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Lets get some cocoa!" Leo shouted. He wheeled himself into an elevator. Yes, he was in a wheelchair for at least two months.

They all disappeared. "Ill be right up," I called after them. I looked at Chase.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he replied, handing me an ice pack for my arm. It was bruised. I was just involved in a freaking explosion!

"I just didn't want to get hurt. With all my other boyfriends, they would go out with other girls and then dump me. I didn't want that to happen with us."

"It wouldn't have," Chase assured, hands on my waist. "I don't want to lose you that easily. He kissed me.

"I don't want to lose you that easily either."

* * *

 **so, what do you think of that? This was a major change in the ending. Disney should've had at least one person injured. Here isn't always a happy ending. Anywho, Chase is reunited. This legit happened to me, not the train and all, but the relationship thing. My boyfriend and I got into a fight. I'm gonna blame two girls for it. I ignored him for a whole week. We finally got back together when he explained the whole thing. I have been anticipating posting this for ages. FYI, I spent the time I should have been doing homework on this. Thank me. JK. Not about the homework. The thanking part. I'm gonna be up till two finishing up. I just had to update this for all you lovely readers.**

 **I'm gonna rant a bit. Last Friday, I was talking with one of my friends about Lab Rats. They are the first person I've ever known personally to shit all over the series! Ugh! Okay, I'm done.**

 **Tell me what you thought of the chapter. I always love to hear your reviews. Helpful criticism is welcome, along with your thoughts. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Hang Tight! - Me ;)**


End file.
